The Set Up
"The Set Up" is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. Description In 1947, professional boxer Albert Hammond has won a fight that he was supposed to throw. His unexpected win costs his manager Carlo Arquero and several bookies, as well as Mickey Cohen a large amount of money, putting his life in danger. Hammond flees immediately after the fight, and Cole Phelps with the help of his partner, Roy Earle must find him before his double-crossed conspirators do. Walkthrough Approaching the locker room, you see Hammond's manager, Carlo Arquero, banging on the door. After a brief discussion Phelps kicks the door open. Locker Room (Boxing Stadium) Phelps will only be able to find one clue in the locker-room: *Inside Hammond's locker will be a Bookmaker's Odds *There will be a newspaper on one of the tables When Phelps leaves the locker room, he'll have a brief encounter with Mickey Cohen. After the encounter Phelps uses the nearby phone to trace the phone number you found and get the address for the Hotel El Mar. Earle mentions it's a flophouse. Since it's the only active lead, they go there. Hotel El Mar Phelps speaks to the man behind the counter: Daniel Ullman will show you the guest register, which is filled with names of famous people that guests have used as aliases. Earle will say "Ok. So look for prominent Tommies.", Phelps points out Winston Churchill's name which is in the second page, then heads up to room 207 and looks around for clues. *In the spilled trash near the window will be a Telegram. *'On the dresser will be a Movie Ticket Stub' and a Box of Candy. *'On the table will be a Magazine Coupon '''in the bottom right corner of the newspaper and a '''Hot Food Can'. *Behind the table is an Open Window. *'On the left nightstand are Bookkeepers' Payouts'. *'On the right nightstand are Cigarette Butts'. Next, they head to Candy Edwards' address, which turns out to be the Aleve Motel. Aleve Motel When arriving to the hotel, Phelps and Earle will talk to the receptionist. Phelps heads back outside and to the left, up the stairs to room 7. He'll hear a commotion as he approaches. He kicks down the door to see Carlo knock Candy unconscious. He'll have to fight Carlo. After the fight Phelps searches for clues. *On the dresser is a Bus Ticket *On the dresser is a Cunard Ascania *Search Carlo's left pocket for a Switchblade Knife. *Search Carlo's right pocket for a book containing names. After you find both clues and search Carlo's pockets, Candy Edwards regains consciousness. Interview: Candy Edwards #'Whereabouts of Hammond' - Lie (Magazine Coupon) #'List of odds recovered' - Lie (Bookmakers' Odds or Bookmakers' Payouts) #'Plans to leave town' - Doubt As Phelps and Earle leave, Earle suggests tailing Candy Edwards to find out what she's up to. Tailing Candy As Phelps is tailing Candy on foot, he has to keep your distance and has to have good cover available. If he gets too close, she'll stop and turn around. Phelps will comment if he is about to lose trail of Candy, if he loses her or lets her spot him, this case is over. Candy's first stop will be to a bookmaker at Thrifty Liquor. Earle will meet Phelps there. Once inside, they speak to the bookie. Note: (To unlock 'The Moose 'achievement/trophy: Do not go incognito (A on X-Box, X on PS3), and do not take cover (RB on X-Box, R1 on PS3) while tailing Candy. Instead, use your surroundings to stay just out of her eyesight, and angle the camera to watch her around corners. Thrifty Liquor After a brief conversation, the bookie behind the counter will point out that Candy wrote something on the notebook near the telephone. Phelps will need to shade in the front page. *'Bookie's notepad '(in front of the phone) Next Phelps should drive to the Examiner Drugstore and see if he can pick up the tail on Candy again. Examiner Drugstore When entering the Drugstore, Earl will say that Mervin is an old aquiantance. Mervin will tell Phelps that he helped Candy to get a cab and the number is by the phone. *'Yellow Cab Co. Card '(On top of the small juxebox) Phelps uses the phone to call the cab company for Candy's cab number, then talks to Mervin for the address to the next bookkeeper. Ray's Bookmakers Upon arrival, Phelps will see Candy get in her cab. This will trigger a car tailing in which Phelps must follow Candy unseen. Driving in the wrong direction, crashing, using the siren or stopping in the middle of the road will make you noticable. The cab will eventually arive at the interstate bus station. Interstate Bus Station Phelps follows Candy inside while Earle follows Hammond. She'll look at the bus schedule, then head to the bathroom. As Phelps approaches the bathroom, he hears a scream and a gunshot, kicking the door in to find Candy bleeding to death. Roy appears and says that Hammond got away. Phelps will search for clues in the bathroom. *'Revolver '(on the ground near Candy) *'Movie Ticket '(on the ground near Candy, inside her purse) The only clue to Hammond's whereabouts is the Egyptian Theatre movie ticket. Egyptian Theatre As Phelps and Earle arrive, dispatch notifies you that Candy's cause of death was stabbing, and that the gun was actually owned by her. Earle immediately puts it together: Carlo stabbed Candy with his knife. They head inside and hear Carlo trying to shoot Hammond. Two of Carlo's men will emerge from the seats and Phelps needs to kill them. After that, Carlo will come down in person and Phelps kills him. Hammond will emerge; and since Hammond didn't actually commit a crime, Phelps let him go over Earle's protests. Story Phelps and his partner, Roy Earle, enter the American Legion Boxing Stadium to watch a fight between Albert Hammond and another boxer. Roy mentions that he's expecting Hammond to lose, saying he's got $50 bet against him. When Hammond beats his opponent, Kid Galahad, he immediately takes off. Phelps and Earle follow him to his locker room and see Carlo Arquero, his manager, banging on the door. Carlo tells Phelps that Hammond is inside and he's jammed the door. He and Earle explain that Hammond was paid to throw the fight, but he reneged. Earle explains that he and "a couple of hundred other people" are now "out of pocket". Phelps and Earle enter the locker room, but the window is open; Hammond is already gone. Earle puts an APB out on Hammond, but Phelps asks why, saying "He won the fight fair and square." If no crime has been committed, why apprehend him? Earle explains that it's for his own protection; there's bound to be more than a few sore losers who lost a lot of money on this fight. Phelps questions Earle's motives, wondering if they're investigating a fraud or just trying to get Earle's money back. Upon leaving the locker room, Phelps encounters Mickey Cohen, angry about Hammond's unexpected win, and demands that Carlo find him. When Cohen notices Earle, he tells Earle not to worry about it, that he has his own men out looking for Hammond. Use the nearby phone to get the address for the phone number you found on the Bookmakers' Odds sheet. The operator will tell give you the address for the Hotel El Mar, 6294 Leland Way. Earle mentions it's a flophouse. "Quarter a night and no questions asked," he says. Since it's your only active lead, go there. During the drive to the hotel, Phelps comments on how closely he thinks Earle is to the powerful gangster Mickey Cohen. Earl tells him that it's just part of being a Vice cop. He says that he owns a very good clothing store and makes a comment about Phelps' fashion. Phelps retorts that the place is probably just a front for his illegal activities, which Earle agrees with. "But he does carry some very sharp suits," Earle says. Upon arriving at Hotel El Mar, speak to the man behind the counter, Daniel Ullman. Phelps will ask if he's seen Hammond, but Ullman says no, but that most people staying at the hotel don't use their real name. He then offers the guest register up to Phelps to look through himself. The list is filled with names of famous people that the guests have used as aliases to hide their true identities; Earle suggests that since Hammond is British - a "Tommie", Phelps should look for famous British names. Only one stands out: Winston Churchill in room 207 who checked in at 3:30pm and has not yet checked out (or has not recorded as such in the register). Head up the stairs to room 207. The next lead to finding Hammond is his girlfriend Candy Edwards. Thanks to her writing her address down on the magazine coupon, Phelps and Earle know where to find her. Head to Candy Edwards Address: 6116 Fountain Ave. When Phelps and Earle arrive, they discover the address is for the Aleve Motel. Enter the motel and ask the receptionist where Candy's room is. She replies that it's number 7. She also adds that she's seen a sleazy Italian guy named Carlo hanging around, looking for her. It seems like Carlo is already ahead of Phelps and Earle. Exit the main hotel building and turn left (or, if you're looking at the hotel from the street, turn right). There are outdoor stairs in front of you. Head up them and the room is on the left. As you arrive, you'll hear Carlo yelling at Candy to tell him where Hammond is (his choice of words is interesting: "He's gone and fucked both of us ..."). Kick down the door and you'll see Carlo knock Candy unconscious. Subdue him. Upon finding both clues and searching Carlos' body for a "pig-sticker" switchbalde in his left pocket and his notebook in his right pocket, Candy Edwards regains consciousness. She agrees to be interviewed. After the interview, Phelps asks Candy if she wants to press charges against Carlo. She refuses, and tells them to get rid of him. Carlos regains consciousness and tries to resist, but Earle tells him that he wants his money back, too, and that he'll handle it. After Carlo leaves, Phelps and Earle do too. Earl notes that Candy's life is in danger, but she's not leaving town yet. He suspects her of taking money, and suggests they tail her to find out what she's up to. As you're tailing Candy on foot, you'll have to keep your distance and always have good cover available- if you get too close, she'll stop and turn around, spotting you if you're not careful. Her first stop will be to a bookmaker at Thrifty Liquor. Earle will meet you there with the car and you'll go inside together. As you go inside, speak to the bookie, who will say he saw Candy come in. He says she took her winnings from the fight, mentioned that she thought she was being tailed, made a phone call, wrote something on the note pad, then left. Go check out the note pad. {C Drive to the Examiner Drugstore and see if you can pick up the tail on Candy again. On the way there, Phelps and Earle recap the situation: Hammond bet on himself against tall odds and won, and now Candy is picking up his winnings. But Phelps wonders, is Candy picking them up for him, or is she taking them for herself? When you arrive at Examiner Drugstore, head inside. Phelps and Earle will ask the owner Mervin the Bookmaker (who's name is on the bookmaking list) if he's seen a blonde lately, which he says he has. He says she cleaned him out, called a cab, and left about five minutes ago. Use the phone to call the cab company and ask which cab number picked Candy up. After, talk to Mervin and you'll get the address to the next bookkeeper. Leave, and head there. Upon arriving, you'll see the cab parked at the shop. Candy will come out and get in the cab. Follow it. She'll eventually end up at the Interstate Bus Stop. {C Once there, Earle says he thinks he just saw Hammond. Follow Candy inside while he follows Hammond. She'll look at the bus schedule, then head to the bathroom. Follow her in. As Phelps approaches the bathroom, he hears a woman scream followed by a gunshot. He kicks the door in and sees Candy bleeding to death. He tries to tend to her wound, but she soon dies. Roy appears and says that Hammond got away. There's a broken window in the bathroom; it appears that Hammond killed Candy, took the money, and left out the window. Earle mentions that it looks like Hammond got greedy, using his girlfriend as the bag lady, then killing her and taking her share. He says the chief is putting together a manhunt to look for him. When Phelps and Earle get to the Egyptian theater, a call from dispatch comes in, notifying them that the Coroner has ruled Candy's cause of death as a stabbing, and that the gun was actually owned by her. Earle immediately puts it together: Carlo stabbed Candy with his knife (he made a comment about it if you searched Carlo's pocket back at the hotel). He wonders if he got the money, as well. Head inside, and you'll overhear Hammond asking Carlo why he killed her. He replies that Mickey made it clear it was either her or him, and he intends to keep on living. As Phelps and Earle enter the main theatre, Hammond tells Carlo that Candy wasn't in on it, but that she was stealing the winnings and trying to make a run for it. He says he knew what she was up to, but he also knew Mickey would mistakenly believe she's in on it, so he let her continue anyways, setting her up just like she set him up by taking the money. Carlo replies that since he has the money now, the only thing left for him to do is get rid of Hammond. Phelps and Earle enter the theatre and a gunfight ensues. After killing Carlo and his two men, Hammond will emerge. Since Hammond didn't actually commit a crime, Phelps let him go over Earle's protests. When questioned later about Edwards' death by Lieutenant Colmyer, Phelps will mention that it was a crime of passion, something between Edwards, Hammond, and his manager. When the Lieutenant asks if there's been any sign of Hammond, Phelps will reply no, that he left town right after the fight. The Lieutenant tells Phelps and Roy that it's now Homicide's problem and congratulate the detectives. Alternate Ending If you interview Candy Edwards poorly, then at the end of the case Lieutenant Colmyer will know that the case involves gambling rackets and will be angry about rumors that cops (Earle) are involved. When Earle refuses to give him any more information on the matter, he makes him do street work. When Phelps follows Earle's lead, the Lieutenant does the same to him. Trivia *The case, both in name and in premise, is loosely based on the 1949 film "The Set-Up." The film is more about the events leading up to the fight with the boxer not knowing about the fix until near the end. The movie is referenced by way of the movie ticket in Candy's purse, although this would appear to be an old ticket as "Detour" is playing there now. *Finding Hammond's fake name in the ledger at the hotel, "Winston Churchill" was the name of the British Prime minister during World War II. After looking at the register Roy Earle comments that even in a run down hotel Attlee can't escape the bulldog's shadow. The reference is to Clement Attlee, British Prime Minister between 1945 and 1951. The reference is to the fact that during WWII Attlee was deputy prime minister under Churchill serving the Coalition government of the time. *All of the other fake names in the ledger are of famous people. Veronica Lake, Jimmy Cagney, Hedy Lamarr, Joan Caulfield, Orson Welles, Glenn Ford, Ava Gardner, Shirley Temple, Tyrone Power, Rita Hayworth, Danny Kaye, Harpo Marx, Gene Tierney, Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Humphery Bogart, Marilyn Monroe, Bob Hope, Vivien Leigh, and Lana Turner were all actors and actresses. Artie Shaw was a musician who, on separate occasions, married both Lana Turner and Ava Gardner. Video walkthrough BNd0QjOucVA de:The Set-Up es:El golpe Set Up, The Category:Vice